The Doctor Is In Paris
by BrettBlueFire
Summary: My first fanficiton. Dr. Frasier Crane is returning to Paris to promote his new book, but Paris has changed since he's last visited. Now there are two superheroes called Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting against supervillains? Hopefully this won't affect Frasier's trip and surely nothing will result in his akumatization.


**The Doctor Is In Paris!  
(Miraculous and Frasier crossover fanfic)**

It had been many years since Dr. Frasier Crane had visited Paris, but he didn't expect there to be so many changes. The people looked different, the fashion is different, the coffee tasted different, and there are animal themed superheroes fighting against supervillains. This isn't the same Paris he remembered. What would happen if they distracted from Dr. Crane's television interview about his new book? Surely, a sophisticated and talented man like Frasier Crane wouldn't let himself get akumatized?

**Chapter 1: Good Morning, Paris**

It was a very bright and sunny Thursday morning in Paris and a plane was landing at the Charles de Gaulle Airport with a very excited psychiatrist who is ready to enter the city of love and light. His name was Dr. Frasier Crane and he was well known in Seattle for his radio talk show, _The Dr. Frasier Crane Show_, and for his very own television tabloid talk show in San Francisco. However, Frasier was in Paris to promote his new psychiatric self-help book, _Your Greatest Enemy Is You_. Frasier can't remember the last time he's been this excited. He's been to Paris before and is fluent in French, but he wants to take in everything new that the city has to offer since the last time he's been there.

Frasier exited the terminal and was greeted by a chauffeur holding a sign with his name on it. Frasier greeted him in fluent French, "Bonjour. I am Dr. Frasier Crane, but you probably already know that." The chauffer looked confused for a moment then said, "Uh, yes I believe I do. Anyway, my name is Jacque the limousine is parked right outside the airport and I can take your bags when you're ready." "Excellent." Frasier replied while handing him his luggage, "But, the first thing I want to do in Paris is to grab a coffee."

Frasier went up to a coffee stand and purchased a latte. After taking a few sips he read a monologue out loud about its taste, "It's warm, I can taste the cocoa, the milk is wonderfully blended in, and I caught a subtle hint of mocha that perfectly complements the expresso." Frasier delighted the barista with a compliment, "Thank you, sir, you are a true master of coffee." The barista just looked on in confusion as Frasier followed Jacque to the exit.

As Frasier exited the airport he happily waved his arm and cheerfully yelled "Bonjour Paris! Frasier Crane has returned!" Nobody seemed to notice but, neither did Frasier. After he looked around at the different landmarks Frasier got into the limo and relaxed with his latte. Frasier decided to make conversation with Jacque, "Aw, all the years away from Paris and the coffee is still just the way I like it." "Yes, sir." Replied Jacque, who didn't know how else to reply to that statement. Frasier continued, "The Eiffel Tower is still a splendor, the Notre Dame Cathedral continues to stands as a marvelous antique, and I'm sure the Louvre still has the world's best art known to mankind." Jacque has heard everything from his time as a chauffeur so he knew to always reply with an affirmative "Yes, I agree." As the limo stopped at a red light Frasier noticed some Parisian teenagers exiting from a local school, "Yet, I see that some of the fashion choices seem to be different for today's youths." He chuckled to himself but then suddenly stopped as he noticed that practically every single one of the teens had dyed hair, "Oh, well that's weird." He thought. "Why do all those teenagers seem to have dyed hair?" Frasier kept observing, "My god there's yellow, purple, red, blue, and what is that, some kind of orange? It's like a rainbow exploded all over those kids!" Jacque answered, "Because that's what kind of fashion is popular in France today thanks to the Gabriel brand." Frasier recognized that brand, "Gabriel? Oh, yes, I heard of him." Frasier continued while sipping his coffee. "He's the man who tries way too hard to be fashionable by using all sorts of colors, glitter, and every other smoke and mirrors in the book." Before he could continue Frasier noticed repeating billboards with a smiling blonde boy for the Gabriel branded perfume called, "Adrien." Frasier then asked, "Who is this Adrien?" "He is a model and the only son of Gabriel Agreste." Jacque had answered that question a million times. Frasier continued commenting, "Interesting." Frasier continued saying, "Well, in my professional opinion, I think this Gabriel fellow might be a narcissist seeing how he named his brand after himself and uses his son as its main model. If you ask me being a model for a major brand is going to put a lot of pressure and expectations on that Adrien boy." He drank some more coffee and finished his speech with, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing I came all the way to France with my new book that can solve anyone's problems. Would you like to hear about it?" Frasier excitedly asked Jacque. But, Frasier didn't notice that halfway through his monologue Jacque rolled up his window so he didn't have to hear him any more of his speech.

Frasier soon arrived at the famous Le Grand Paris Hotel where he had an especially reserved room waiting for him. He was very delighted when he reached his room as it fit all of his expectations. Not only that but they also left him a bottle of his favorite sherry. Frasier poured a glass, took a nice relaxing bubble bath, and decided to relax in bed in his favorite bathrobe he brought from home. "A room fit for a king!" Frasier said while laying out on his bed, "Well, I wonder where I should I visit first?" Frasier then looked out the window only to see the sun was already setting. "Good lord, how long did I spend in the bathtub?" Frasier checked his watch, "Oh, dear, I must've forgot to change the time on this. Aw well, I'll have plenty of time tomorrow. In the meantime I should just relax in bed." Frasier gazed at the Paris skyline when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to call his brother, Niles, when he first got to his hotel. Frasier quickly grabbed his cellphone and called him. Frasier remembered that it has been a while since he gave Niles a call.

"Hello, Frasier." Niles answered with intrigued, "How is everything in Paris?" "Niles, it's almost exactly as I remembered it. The city is still a practically a giant work of art disguised as a city, the coffee still tastes great, but the fashion looks like something out of a Beatles movie. I believe the entire city is now into that Gabriel brand." "Aw, yes I've heard that." Niles said reassuringly, "That's the brand that Daphne sometimes buys from for David. Say what you want about Gabriel, but he makes great clothes for children." Frasier replied, "Yes, but it doesn't look good on adults." Frasier got back on topic, "But enough about that, is there anything you or Daphne would recommend to see in Paris?" Niles thought for a moment, "Well, actually, Daphne's friends have been hearing rumors and telling her that there have been a lot of colorful looking weirdos and charlatans that have been spotted around Paris these past couple of years. They look like they've come straight out of the comic books, so I think you should just take it easy and perhaps stay close to your hotel." Frasier scoffed at the very idea, "Please, some people in funny looking clown costumes aren't going to stop me from rediscovering Paris." Frasier checked his alarm clock, "Well, it's pretty late here so I think I'm going to call it a night. Will you remember to watch my interview on Saturday?" Niles had the time, date, and TV channel memorized for a couple of weeks now, "Yes, Frasier, it will be sometime in the morning on TVi and don't worry Daphne found a way to stream it on her laptop." Frasier was delighted, "Excellent! I'm so grateful to have a brother as smart and as nice as you." Niles ended the call with, "Yes, I'd love to talk some more, but it's still early here so I'm going back to bed as well. Stay safe and I look forward to seeing your interview. Goodbye." They both hung up their cellphones as Frasier put on his sleep mask and went to sleep in his luxurious hotel bed. Unfortunately for him, tonight would be the peak of his return to Paris. 

**Chapter 2: A Freudian Nightmare**

Hours passed into the night and while Frasier was still sound asleep in his bed, an inaudible noise was heard in the distance. A minute later the same muffled noise was heard again but sounded closer to the hotel. After another minute the sound was heard clearly now as it was someone's voice saying, "The Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin." After the sentence a collection of colorful dust spread all over Frasier while he slept and quickly disappeared.

Frasier continued sleeping peacefully but suddenly there was a voice, "Frasier." He turned in his bed. The voice got louder, "Frasier!" He woke up, removed his sleeping mask, and asked, "Who's there?" "Frasier." He heard the voice and turned to see two figures coming out from the bathroom. It was his ex-wife Lilith and their son, Frederick. Frasier was so surprised to see them he could barely speak, "What? Lilith? Freddie? How are you-why are you here?" Lilith calmly spoke to him and said, "Frasier, I never loved you. It was a mistake to marry you. All those years we spent together was a waste of my time." Frederick then spoke next, "Dad, I'm embarrassed that I'm your son. I wish my dad was someone who actually mattered in the world." Frasier was shocked in silence but before he could react he heard another voice, "Frasier." He turned to see three figures standing on front of the doorway. It was his deceased parents Martin and Hester along with Niles. Frasier screamed in horror as his father spoke, "Frasier, I always thought you were a pretentious blowhard who was full of himself and living with you for all those years made me realize how right I was." His mother spoke next, "Frasier, I'm glad I died so young so I didn't have to live long enough to see how much of a disappointment you turned out to be." Niles spoke last and said, "Frasier, you are the greatest example of what's wrong with modern day psychiatry. You are an attention seeking clown with delusions of grandeur and I wish I was an only child." Frasier just sat in bed with shock and terror in his face when out from the right side of his bed pops his ex-fiancée, Diane Simmons, "Hello, Frasier." She said rather joyfully, "Leaving you at the altar was the best decision I ever made in my entire life." Frasier screamed in horror at the top of his lung and sprung up from his bed. "This is a nightmare!" He told himself, "I have to wake up!" Frasier slapped himself in the face. His loved ones were still there. He slapped himself harder but, they were still there. Frasier decided to close his eyes but he could still hear them taunting him. Frasier opened his eyes to see even more friends and loved one standing in his hotel room. There was Daphne, Roz, Sam, Woody, Carla, Cliff, Rebecca, and even Eddie who was growling and barking at him. There they stood either angrily scowling at him or menacingly smiling at him. Then out of nowhere Norm entered the room and said, "Afternoon everybody." Everyone then shouted "Norm!" Frasier once again screamed and retreated towards his hotel window. He opened it and hollered, "Help! For the love of god! Somebody help me!" While he was panicking he spotted a little boy floating on a saucer around the Paris skyline with fairy-like powder coming out from under him. Frasier shocked by this blurted out, "What the hell is that?!" All he heard was, "The Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin." Frasier had no response except more stunned silence.

He then looked down and saw all sorts of nightmarish creatures running all through the streets of Paris. There were alligators, giant spiders, bears, knights, ghosts, aliens, and many other terrifying looking humanoid creatures chasing after people. "My God!" Frasier exclaimed, "It's the apocalypse!" The Sandboy kept repeating his battle cry, "The Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin." Frasier rushed to his cellphone and called the police. "Help! All my friends and family appeared from out of nowhere in my hotel room!" He yelled. "Please calm down, sir." The operator calmly told him, "They aren't real. It's just an apparition created by the Sandboy." Frasier responded in confusion, "The who?!" "The Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin." "Oh, yeah, that thing." Answered Frasier, "But, what and why is this Sandboy even here?!" "Someone must have been akumatized." The operator explained, "Making nightmares come to life is just his superpower. But, don't worry, Ladybug and Cat Noir should show up any second now in order to defeat him." All these words sounded foreign to Frasier who asked, "Ladybug and Cat Noir? Akumatized? What the hell are you talking about?!" "The Sandboy just checked in, now the nightmares can begin." The operator quickly answered, "They are superheroes and Paris' champions. Everyone believes in them so I know that they can stop the Sandboy. If you want to know any more information about them I suggest you check the ladyblog." Frasier responded in disgust, "The ladyblog?!" "The Sandboy just checked in, now the-", "Oh, shut up!" Yelled an interrupting Frasier as he slammed the window shut. "Well, what am I going to do with all these ghosts in my hotel room that are insulting and staring at me?!" "Please stay in your hotel room and remain calm." Said the operator, "It should be over real soon." Frasier hung up his cellphone and returned to his shocked state. They were still there in his hotel room scowling at him as he made his way back into bed and under the covers in fear. Frasier couldn't see them anymore but he could still hear the familiar voices insulting him. His heart was beating a million times per second yet all he could do was pretend he didn't hear them and try to go to sleep. Hours passed into the morning until the Sandboy was defeated and the nightmares were gone, but Frasier didn't notice because he was still under his covers trembling with fear. 

**Chapter 3: He'll Always Have Paris**

Frasier's alarm finally went off at nine in the morning. He carefully came out from underneath the covers and turned it off. Frasier barely got any sleep last night but he was well awake from fear due to the nightmares he witnessed. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower while only thinking about the nightmares. After he finished showering he got dressed and departed for the hotel lobby. After purchasing a latte Frasier decided to spend some time in the hotel's restaurant for the time being. He looked outside the windows only to snap out of his trance as he realized that everything looked normal, as if nothing has happened. Frasier was stunned silent and considering he saw all sorts of monsters rampage through Paris he thought there would be some major property damage. That's when he remembered what the operator told him about last night: the ladyblog. "The ladyblog?" Frasier spoke coherently for the first time since last night, "Maybe I can get some answers from there." He took out his phone and quickly typed it into the internet. There it was, the ladyblog, a personal website focusing on all things having to do with Ladybug and Cat Noir. He clicked on the most recent video which was uploaded this very morning. There Frasier could see Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting against the Sandboy while on the Paris rooftops. Frasier couldn't believe what he was seeing, "A girl in spandex pajamas and a boy in a leather cat suit? Is this some sort of elaborate television show that involves all of Paris?" Then he remembered about all the nightmares he saw and realized that there were such things as superheroes and supervillains. "My god!" He exclaimed while watching some videos on them, "The catboy appears to destroy anything he touches!" He then observed Ladybug, "That girl can create anything out of a yo-yo? What?" Frasier continued watching until he witnessed something that caught his eye. In the video Ladybug tossed a red and black colored item into the air and shouted "Lucky Charm!" A swarm of ladybugs appeared and flew all throughout Paris, surrounded all the nightmares that were created by Sandboy and they all disappeared as well as any property that was damaged returned to normal. "She can fix everything and return Paris back to its status quo? Am I sure I'm not dreaming?" Frasier looked around only to realize that he was talking to himself.

Frasier decided not to let him be distracted by superheroes and wasted no time in calling a cab in order to visit the Eiffel Tower. He was still shocked that he saw his deceased parents among the horrors he saw last night, but he quickly reminded himself that they were just apparitions of his own worst fears. Frasier remained quiet inside the taxi as he viewed Paris through the window. He saw people walking the sidewalks without a care, "Hell visited Paris last night and yet people are still walking around like nothing has happened." He thought to himself, "What the hell is the matter with them." Frasier sighed and held his hand on his forehead, "Well, if that ladybug girl can change everything back to normal then surely any important places that get damaged will be repaired." Frasier was then alerted by his cabbie that they arrived at his destination. Frasier excitedly paid the man and quickly got out of the car, "Thank god I can still enjoy everything Paris has to offer." He squealed like an obsessed fanboy as he walked towards the tower, "Now I can revisit the most famous monument in all of France, the Eiffel-" Frasier then took a closer look at his surroundings and realized something very important was missing. "Tower?" He finished his sentence when he noticed that he was supposedly standing right beneath the Eiffel Tower. Except for the fact that the Eiffel Tower was missing! "Where is it?! Where did it go?!" Frasier rapidly turned his head in all directions but he couldn't see it anywhere, "Who stole the Eiffel Tower?!" He hysterically shouted.

Frasier then spotted a local police officer who was patrolling the area and went up to him. "Officer? What happened to the Eiffel Tower?!" He shouted. "Calm down, sir." Replied the officer, "The Evillustrator made the Eiffel Tower disappear temporarily but it should be back later today." Frasier was shocked speechless only to blurt out, "The what?" "The Evillustrator is a supervillain who can draw and erase anything he wants." The officer explained, "But, everything should be back to normal after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat him." Frasier still couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Another supervillain? Is this just a common occurrence now in Paris? Why does nobody seem to be bothered by any of this? Why is everyone just go through their daily lives like nothing is happening?" The police officer thought about his questions for a moment before answering, "It's best not to think about it." Frasier was too exhausted by everything happening in order to make a comment. Instead he walked away in a huff in an attempt to hail another cab.

"Alright." Frasier said to himself in the taxi, "The Eiffel Tower may be gone but the Notre Dame Cathedral should still be restored in its natural beauty so I'll head there." The taxi driver quickly drove to where the Notre Dame Cathedral would be standing but it also disappeared. "What?" Frasier shouted in shock, "That evil illustrator guy couldn't have stolen all the monuments in Paris." He got back into the cab, "Driver, instead he shall head to the Arc de Triumph." The driver rolled his eyes and followed the orders given to him. As they arrived Frasier looked out his window to see that the Arc de Triumph was also missing. "No! That's impossible!" Frasier yelled while holding his head in disbelief, "Driver! To the Louvre!" The cab driver once again quickly sped towards a Paris landmark. Once at the Louvre, Frasier exited the vehicle to see that the pyramid at the Louvre may have been gone but the building was still there. "Aw, what the hell I'll take it. Perhaps the paintings and sculptures are still inside." He remembered to pay the cab driver and then quickly departed into the Louvre.

Frasier darted towards the painting he would visit first: the Mona Lisa. He could see it from a distance and delightfully smiled, "Thank god she's still here!" but when he got closer his draw dropped. The Mona Lisa had been vandalized! Her skin was purple and her hair was red! "My god!" Frasier cried, "He's murdered the Mona Lisa!" he looked around at all the other pictures to see that they were all also repainted by the Evillustrator. "All these paintings are ruined!" Frasier stood there for a moment with his head dropped. After a while he muttered to himself, "I guess I'll just head back to my hotel room and wait for super bug and super cat or whatever their names are to fix all this." He slowly left the Louvre and hitched a cab ride for his hotel.

As he returned to Le Grand Paris Hotel he walked all the way back to his room with his head held down in a saddened state. As he entered his room and made his way towards his bed he looked out the window to where the Eiffel Tower would be and saw nothing. Frasier sadly lamented to himself and fell face first onto his bed. Frasier thought to himself, "I might as well see what they've got on television here in France." He turned on the TV and switched to the news. There he saw an oddly purple haired woman who said, "Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack." "Why the hell would anybody be bemused?" Frasier wondered to himself. Nadja continued, "For those just joining us yet another supervillain is terrorizing Paris." "Yet another?" Frasier said, "I guess I was right, supervillains are just as common as pigeons in Paris." He said as he got up to pour himself some sherry. The news continued, "We have live helicopter footage of Ladybug and Cat Noir facing off against the supervillain known as the Evillustrator." The screen then transitioned to the top of the roof of the TVi tower where the heroes were fighting the supervillain. Frasier slowly got drunk and watched the action unfold on his television set. "That mime looking artist has an unusually large amount of red hair." Frasier amused himself as if he was a wrestling commentator. Just then the Evillustrator drew a bunch of small boxing gloves that shot towards the heroes who quickly avoided them. This took Frasier by surprise as he gasped, "I guess he can not only erase monuments but he can also draw whatever he wants into existence." He said while pouring some more sherry, "Why couldn't he at the very least draw up some new monuments in place of the ones he made disappear?! They would look hideous but at least I'd have unique places to visit." He moaned, "Instead of just staying at my hotel drinking." He said while drinking some more sherry. On screen Cat Noir managed to use his pole to get behind in an attempt to thwack the Evillustrator. "Oh, what? That cat kid is way too young to be a pole dancer." Frasier slurred while chuckling to himself. Ladybug managed to tie up and trip the Evillustrator with her yo-yo. "At least uh, the bug girl can finally put an end to this mess and put everything back to normal." Frasier thought. But, the Evillustrator managed to move his hands around a draw a giant fan that blows the two heroes of the edge of the roof causing their daily villain to get untangled but thankfully they managed to hold on to each other and recover. Frasier rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Great. I might as well uh, get on and beat him myself with something." Frasier had already drank more than half the wine bottle before pouring some more. The more Frasier watched and drank the more drowsy he got, it wasn't long until he passed out on his bed.

Frasier woke up only to notice that it was nighttime. "Good lord." He said in a weakened state, "What time is it?" He checked his phone to see that it was sometime after midnight. "Oh, god, what happened?" Frasier barely remembered anything due to the sherry, but he noticed the T.V. was turned off. "Now I remember I was watching the news and there were superheroes and an artist terrorizing Paris." He stopped himself as he looked out the window to see that the Eiffel Tower was returned to its original state. Frasier moaned to himself, "The monuments are back and it's too late to go see them." Before he could complain before he remembered why he was in Paris. "My god! The interview! It's only in a couple hours!" He quickly charged into the bathroom, washed his face and changed into his pajamas. "I have to make sure to be one hundred percent for tomorrow." He said with some doubt. "I can't go looking like a hungover college professor." Thankfully for Frasier he was already exhausted enough that he quickly fell back asleep after getting into bed. 

**Chapter 4: Your Greatest Enemy Is You**

Frasier woke up to his buzzing alarm clock once again and quickly showered, shaved, and got dressed in order to look good for his television appearance. He made his way down to the hotel lobby, purchased his usual coffee order, and called for a cab to the TVi studios tower. He hardly said a word all morning as he was preparing and focusing on what to say to all of Paris. Frasier arrived at the tall, shining building and didn't seem to notice or remember that it was the same one were two superheroes fought a supervillain only yesterday. He paid the cabbie and went inside to the front desk and greeted the woman behind it, "Hello, I'm Dr. Frasier Crane and I'm here for the morning interview." He spoke with such enthusiasm and for the first time in a long time Frasier smiled. "Ah, yes we've been expecting you." Said the woman, "You are scheduled for the morning news and will be interviewed by Nadja Chamack at ten. Please follow Steve, he will show you to the green room." Frasier followed the man to the elevator where they rose to the very top of the building and he was shown to a very nice green room complete with coffee, cookies, and a stylist to cover him in makeup. "This is fantastic!" Frasier delightfully declared, "If my tour of Paris was a bust well, then at least this will save the entire ordeal from being a disaster." Frasier sat in a chair as the stylist proceeded to put on all sorts of makeup in order to make him look more presentable for television.

After Frasier was all cleaned up he made his way towards the set where his interview would take place. There were two comfortable looking couches to sit on with a table placed in the middle of them. On the table was Frasier's new book, "_Your Greatest Enemy Is You_" placed in the middle facing the camera. He could hardly contain himself as he sat down on the adjacent couch and waited for Nadja to make her appearance. After a couple of minutes passed, a woman with short purple hair entered the room who Frasier recognized from television last night and greeted him, "Hello, Dr. Crane. I'm Nadja Chamack and I can't wait to interview you this morning." She said with a sincere smile on her face. "Thank you for having me." Responded Frasier, "I know that everyone in Paris would love to hear about all the personal experiences that inspired my newest book." Frasier brought out a copy from his jacket that he brought with him to just show how much this meant to him.

Meanwhile halfway across the world, in Seattle very early in the morning Frasier's brother Niles and his wife, Daphne, were lying in bed with his laptop open while drinking coffee. "Daphne is David still asleep?" Niles asked. His wife answered in her signature unusually weird British accent, "Oh, yes, I was sure to check on him. Hopefully, he doesn't wake up too early now." Daphne was searching for some sort of streaming site that lets you watch from numerous different channels from all over Europe. "This is the one my friend told me about." She said while clicking on a live video feed, "Dr. Crane should be on any minute now." Excellent, dear." Niles replied while sipping his latte, "It should be delightful watching Frasier's television interviews instead of listening to him brag about for hours over the phone" They both got comfy under their covers, shut off the lights, and prepared to watch Frasier get interviewed in Paris.

Frasier and Nadja sat there face to face as the cameramen and boom mic operators got ready to capture everything. Frasier readied himself as he eagerly held his book in his hands while Nadja asked, "How has your stay in Paris been so far?" Frasier looked a bit surprised and hesitated for a moment but then simply replied, "Okay for the most part." Nadja smiled at his answer while Frasier just feigned one at her. Now the lights were set and the timing was right for it was now time for Frasier's big interview in Paris to take place. Frasier contained a more realistic smile as the floor producer counted down, "We are live in 5...4...3...2...1." The cameras turned on and a brief musical opening sting went off as Nadja welcomed the viewers at home.

"Good morning, Paris. Thank you all for joining us. My very special guest today is Dr. Frasier Crane, who is here with us today to tell us about his new book, "_Your Greatest Enemy Is You_." Frasier glowed in a bright white smile as the camera panned over to him, "Thank you for having me, Nadja." She then continued, "So, Dr. Crane, what were your main inspirations for making this book?" Frasier took it all in and exhaled his own delightful answer, "Well, Nadja, I was originally enamored by just how paranoid our own brain can make us. You see some people actually convince themselves what their own subconscious is either telling them what they want to hear or that it's turning against them. In fact, the original title for my book was going to be called, "_Is Your Subconscious Turning Against You?_" Frasier then stopped to laugh at his own remark. But, he then stopped as he noticed a producer whispering into Nadja's ear and she then said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Dr. Crane, but we have breaking news. A scaffold elevator has malfunctioned and two people are hanging for their lives at Montparnasse Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir showed show up to save them. Frasier, I'm sorry but, we're going to have to cut this interview short and go cover that instead." Frasier sat there with a look of complete shock as Nadja and her cameraman jolted towards their helicopter to get coverage of the action. Frasier was about to completely snap.

Meanwhile back in Seattle, Niles and Daphne were commenting on the current situation, "Poor Frasier getting cut off like that right when he was getting to the good stuff." Niles lamented. "Yes, it's very unfortunate but at least we get to watch some exciting superhero action." Said Daphne. Niles agreed and they both decided to continue watching just in case something amazing would happen.

Back in Paris Frasier stood up and started shouting in the empty TV studio, "That's it! I'm as mad as hell and I can't take it anymore! First I get tormented by loved ones, then I can't even visit Paris' famous landmarks, and now when I finally get my chance in the spotlight I get overshadowed by a spandex Spiderman and a leather daddy Catboy." Frasier grabbed his book, walked towards a window and shouted, "Why Paris?! Why must you torment me?! Why can't you let me have my moment?! I just wanted to revisit a city that I love!" Just then somewhere in Paris a window opened…

In a dark room filled white pure white butterflies the villain Hawkmoth stood in the center with the light from his circular window shining on him. He them spoke a monologue out loud to himself, "Ah, a brilliant doctor who just wanted to revisit Paris and share his life story only to have his moment stolen by superheroes? This genius deserves to have the spotlight on him." He said as he clenched his hand in his tight purple suit. Hawkmoth proceeded to place his hands over a butterfly which then turned from white to a dark purple. He then released the butterfly in the air, "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!" He shouted as he twirled his cane. The akuma then flew out the window and towards the TVi studio building.

Frasier was back to sitting down on the couch and was sadly looking down at his book. But then, out of nowhere, the akuma landed on his book and infused it in a dark purple. Frasier's head immediately went vertical and a purple mask surrounded his eyes. Hawkmoth spoke to him telepathically, "Hello, Dr. Crane, I am Hawkmoth. Has your glory been stolen by two superheroes? Do you wish to show Paris your intelligence and take back the public's attention that is rightfully yours? Well, I can help you gain vengeance upon Ladybug and Cat Noir." Frasier skeptically responded with, "I'm listening." Hawkmoth continued, "Good. I can give you superpowers and you can use your superior intelligence to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. You will be Frasier Crane no more, instead you will become Dr. Brainwave. What do you say?" Frasier stood up and said with an almost sinister smile, "Yes, Hawkmoth!" Hawkmoth responded "Good. I'm giving you the power to use your brain so can use all sorts of different psychic powers." Frasier triumphantly looked up to the sky and declared, "Ladybug and Cat Noir, you'll rue this day!" A dark aura covered him and transformed him into an akumatized supervillain. 

**Chapter 5: The Intellectual Savior**

Near the very top of Montparnasse Tower two terrified window washers were hanging on to a dilapidated lift for their lives. The TVi news helicopter quickly flew to the building where Nadja delivered her report. A group of onlookers gathered near the base of the building and were looking on in horror. Meanwhile, in her room a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Chang was sewing at her desk when her cellphone alerted her to the breaking news. The young lass watched the video, stood up quickly, and shouted "Tikki, spots on!" She then transformed in the spandex wearing, polka dotted, and super lucky superhero of Paris, Ladybug. She then quickly used her yoyo to swing toward the tower. Elsewhere in Paris, a young boy by the name of Adrien Agreste was sitting in his bedroom quietly playing on his computer when his cellphone also alerted him to the situation at hand. He stood up and shouted, "Plagg, claws out!" He then transformed into the leather suited, ultra-charming, and quick witted superhero of Paris, Cat Noir. He jumped out his window and used his extendable pole to leap toward the tower.

The two window washers were now barley clinging on and were just about ready to fall when all of a sudden Ladybug and Cat Noir leaped into the air and saved them. The onlookers applauded the two heroes as they set the two workers safely on the ground for the local paramedics. Nadja then delivered the good news, "Two people were saved by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Paris can once again be thankful that these two superheroes are protecting our city." Ladybug was happy that no one was hurt while Cat Noir was excited that he was once again with the love of his life. He confidently spoke to her, "So, m'lady, since were here and have nothing else going on what do say we go catch a movie?" Cat Noir stood with his pole behind his head and shoulders while Ladybug responded with in a friendly tone, "Sorry, kitty, but I don't think two superheroes in a movie theater is a good idea. What if something terrible happened in Paris? We would have no way of knowing." Cat Noir thought about for a minute and then replied with such bight-eyed optimism, "Okay. Well is there anything you would like to suggest?" "Well, I guess we can patrol Paris to see if anyone else needs any help." She suggested. Cat Noir was extremely happy to hear that, "That sounds like a fantastic idea." But, before they could leap anywhere else, a bright blue light flashed in the sky.

From the flash of light a blue, muscular, suited man with Frasier Crane's face levitated before everyone in the vicinity. He then spoke in a calm yet booming voice, "Attention people of Paris! I am Dr. Brainwave." Everyone looked shocked as the TVi helicopter turned its camera towards him, "What's this?" Nadja reported, "It appears that a new supervillain by the name of Dr. Brainwave has invaded Paris." The former Dr. Crane then toward the camera and said, "Good morning, Paris. Glad to see I'll finally be getting some recognition." He then turned towards Ladybug and Cat Noir who were already in a fighting stance and declared, "Ladybug! Cat Noir! You stole my spotlight! You probably inspired Paris' disgusting new taste in fashion! But, most importantly of all you ruined my return to Paris by not defeating those supervillains earlier!" The two teenage crime fighters looked at each other in a confused manner, "You two don't even know who I am do you?" The two of them then gave him a shrug. Dr. Brainwave was shocked at hearing this and declared in a thunderous voice, "I was the famous Dr. Frasier Crane! I was already a genius but now I am a god!" He didn't hesitate to raise out his right hand and unleashed a force of psychic energy that sent Ladybug and Cat Noir flying out down the streets of Paris. Thankfully both of them managed to land on their feet. "Brian Guy seems to have a personal vendetta against us." Said Cat Noir. "Well, he wouldn't be the first." Added Ladybug. Dr. Brainwave flew towards them and use his psychic force to grab both of them by their necks. Cat Noir carefully maneuvered his baton towards the doctor and extended it. The baton knocked his head which caused him to step back and temporarily let go of them. They both regained control of themselves, "I don't see where his akuma could be. Let's try to tie him up and find it." Ladybug called out. They both sprinted towards him with their weapons ready hoping to catch him and fast.

Dr. Brainwave quickly teleported towards the two but they quickly reacted to him and threw their yoyo and baton at him at full force. In an instant Dr. Brainwave surrounded himself with his very own round, protective force field, "Oh, please, thanks to my superior intelligence I can successfully anticipate your moves." He gloated as he spread his spherical force field at the two heroes. The psychic energy sent Ladybug and Cat Noir crashing into a brick wall. As they slowly got up off the ground Ladybug groaned, "We're going to need a smarter strategy if we want to even get close to him." Cat Noir got to his feet and suggested, "Maybe we should split up for now and observe him from a distance to see how to defeat him." Ladybug agreed, "Good thinking. There's no way he can catch both of us but we should still stay in touch" They both popped out their communication devices and placed them in their ears. "Let's lose him for now and meetup later." They both quickly jumped onto the rooftops of Paris and leapt away from Dr. Brainwave. The supervillain looked both ways and gritted his teeth in frustration, Hawkmoth then communicated with him, "Dr. Brainwave, don't let them get away. I need both of their miraculouses so I suggest you get them both in the same place and take them both so they can't regain them from you." Dr. Brainwave regained his smile and reassured his boss, "Don't worry Hawkmoth, not only will I defeat and humiliate them but I will make sure they know what it feels like to have their moment of glory stolen from them. But first things first, I am finally going to do some sightseeing." He then flew up towards the Eiffel Tower.

Nadja and her helicopter crew were recording the fight this entire time while Niles and Daphne were watching everything unfold. They both sat there with their jaws wide open as they could not believe what they just witnessed. "Good lord." Niles proclaimed in shock, "Was that really- I mean who was- I mean was that Frasier?!" Daphne answered, "I think so, I mean he did declare he was Dr. Crane to everyone." Niles was clearly flabbergasted, "Why is he flying around, teleporting, and doing magic tricks like one of those characters in those cartoons David likes?!" Daphne shrugged, "I don't know. My friends told me that there were supervillains in Paris but I thought they were referring to the politicians." Niles tried calling Frasier, "Damn, it went straight to voicemail. What can we possibly do to stop this?" Daphne didn't have an answer and only shrugged, "I suppose there's one thing I can do." She got out of bed and said in a very giddy tone, "This is exciting! I'm going to make popcorn! Call me if something happens!" She sped towards the kitchen as Niles stayed in bed with an exhausted and surprised look on his face.

Dr. Brainwave eventually reached the Eiffel Tower that he was previously trying to get to only yesterday. He flew towards the top of the tower and took it all in, "Ah, It's great to finally see the Eiffel Tower again." He said in a pleasurable tone, but then he stroked his chin as if he just got an idea. He gleefully started to wave his hands around and smiled with a sinister urge. Using his psychic powers the ground started to shake around the tower's base as its legs were pulled from the ground as the entire tower now floated up in the air. Numerous Parisians shockingly looked towards the sky where the Eiffel Tower was now being levitated. Dr. Brainwave then said, "Time for Paris to acknowledge my presence!" He then masterfully moved his hands around like a maestro as the tower's steel beams began to separate. The mad doctor then used his powers to rearrange the tower until it resembled a giant F. Dr. Brainwave then gloated to himself saying, "I always thought this needed a remodel. Now it's perfect!" Niles and Daphne, who were now eating popcorn took one look at this and Niles quipped, "Yep, that's definitely Frasier."

Elsewhere, Ladybug and Cat Noir were both at separate safe distances away from each other and Dr. Brainwave. Ladybug then stopped to observe her surroundings when she saw the newly formed Eiffel Tower in the distance. She quickly contacted Cat Noir, "Cat, are you seeing this?" Cat Noir replied back, "Yeah, I guess Dr. Strangelove decided the Eiffel Tower needed a makeover." Just then the villainous doctor himself shouted out a message in his loud, booming voice, "Ladybug! Cat Noir! I know you can hear me! If you don't show yourselves in the next three minutes then I will relocate the newly formatted Eiffel Tower somewhere else in Paris! I wouldn't mind giving it a change of scenery!" Both teenage heroes gasped in shock, "Cat Noir! We can't let him launch the tower somewhere else, a bunch of innocent people could get hurt." Declared Ladybug. "I agree, m'lady." Responded Cat Noir, "Do you have any ideas on how to stop him?" Ladybug thought for a moment, "Well, I've been thinking, since it looks like his akuma isn't located on the outside of his body then it must be somewhere inside his suit." Cat Noir agreed, "Good idea, bugaboo. But, how do you propose we keep him from attacking us with his mind powers?" Ladybug took another chance to think it over and decided, "I noticed that when you struck his head it caused him to stumble, so that must be his weak point. So, you use your staff to disrupt him, I'll use my yo-yo to tie him up and hopefully that will give us enough time to find out where his akuma is hiding." "Sounds like a great plan, let's do it." Cat Noir eagerly agreed. They both got their weapons ready and headed towards Dr. Brainwave.

The three minutes given to the superheroes was very considered very generous as Dr. Brainwave continued to taunt them, "The clock is ticking towards doomsday, Paris! Perhaps Ladybug and Cat Noir don't care about any of you!" "That's where you're wrong, Brainiac!" Shouted Ladybug, Dr. Brainwave turned around only to see the two of them standing there all heroic, brave, and proud as Ladybug continued, "We won't let anyone destroy Paris' landmarks or hurt its people!" "That's right!" Added Cat Noir, "Also shouldn't you have transformed the Eiffel Tower into a giant B for Brainwave?" "No, it shall be a giant F for Frasier Crane!" Dr. Brainwave countered, "That way all of Paris will know the true name of the great doctor that they all disrespected!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir then stared down Dr. Brainwave in anticipation as did he. They all tightened their focus by menacingly squinting their eyes at each other. A standoff took center place in Paris until Cat Noir leaped out towards the supervillain with his baton but Dr. Brainwave predicted the attack and quickly reacted by holding Cat Noir in place in the air with his hand, "My brain is too fast for you, boy." Dr. Brainwave smugly claimed. This is what Ladybug was waiting for, she threw out her yo-yo and wrapped up Dr. Brainwave. He look frustrated at first but he then smirked and vanished in a blue flash of light. That freed Cat Noir from his psychic grasp as he said, "Hey, where did he go?" "I don't know." Responded Ladybug, "But, keep your eyes peeled, he could turn up anywhere." The two regrouped and went back to back with each other and looked for wherever Dr. Brainwave would most likely teleport to. Elsewhere in between the remodeled Eiffel Tower, Dr. Brainwave watched the watchers of Paris when suddenly an impatient Hawkmoth began talking to him, "Dr. Brainwave, what's taking so long? This should be simple! Just use your powers to grab their miraculouses!" Dr. Brainwave thought for a moment and then responded, "Your right, Hawkmoth. I've been too busy enjoying my powers and entertaining myself in Paris I should probably get them both in a closed off area." He then noticed the news helicopter that's been following these events unfold. He thought for a second and then he smirked. "I just thought of a cunning plan. I'm not only going to take their precious jewelry but I will also expose their identities in front of the entire city on live television! They will have their own personal humiliation on the same show where I gained these superpowers. It will be the ultimate act of justice and the biggest piece of dramatic irony in history." He then teleported into the studio in the TVi building. Dr. Brainwave looked around at all the cameras, lighting and other electrical equipment. He also made sure to obtain a laptop for himself. "Let's get this show on the road!" He shouted with glee as he held out his hands and took control of all the all the different devices with his powers.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were still on guard but were getting skeptical as it had been awhile and Dr. Brainwave still hasn't appeared. "Do you think maybe he left to go redesign another monument?" Cat Noir asked. "I don't think so." Answered Ladybug, "He's probably just toying with us so-", she was then interrupted by Dr. Brainwave's big giant head appearing on the TVi building's large screen. "Hello, Paris! I'm listening!" The two heroes could both hear him but could barely see the screen from far away so they both watched on Ladybug's yo-yo phone. There Dr. Brainwave sat in a chair as he addressed the camera, "Ladybug, Cat Noir, I know you can hear me. I've decided to take a break and relax, after all I am technically on vacation. If you need me you know where to find me." He smiled his widest smile and cut the feed. Paris' superheroes both looked at each other, put on their serious business faces, nodded in agreement, and without saying a word leapt their way toward the TVi building.

The two made haste into the building's lobby and entered the elevator to the studio. Ladybug decided to make a declaration, "This has to be a trap." "Heh, right?" Cat Noir agreed, Ladybug continued "We'd better get ready." She then threw her yo-yo as high up as she could and shouted, "Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo then transformed into a red and black polka dotted sack filled with ice. Ladybug looked at the object and asked, "An ice pack? Okay, I guess I can make this work." She then strapped the ice pack onto her side. Cat Noir then decided to make chitchat until they reached the studio, "So, m'lady, what do you think Brainy has planned for us?" "I'm not sure." She responded, "But, it must be personal it he blames us what caused him to get akumatized." The elevator reached its destined floor, the two got back into fighting position and cautiously sprinted towards the studio. They then forcefully kicked open the studio's doors and saw Dr. Brainwave sitting on a comfy chair right next to the very same couch that he was sitting in earlier. He then stood up and happily addressed them, "Ah, my guests of honor have arrived. Welcome to the Dr. Brainwave Show!" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir stood there with skeptical eyes and confusion, "Well, I wasn't expecting this." Cat Noir quipped. 

**Chapter 6: The Miraculous Frasier Show!**

Niles and Daphne were still watching everything unfold at their home. They were now looking at what was basically a super powered Frasier Crane hosting his very own TV show. Niles seemed oddly pleased about this, "Well, at least Frasier looks like he's having the time of his life in Paris." Daphne agreed, "Yeah, I mean who can say that they hosted their very own talk show in Paris of all places?" She said as they continued to eat popcorn and drink beer.

Dr. Brainwave sat back down and waited for Ladybug and Cat Noir to sit down. "Come now, enough of all this senseless fighting, can't we just sit down and have a nice, friendly conversation between the three of us." Asked Dr. Brainwave. They both knew it was a trap, "What should we do?" asked Cat Noir, "We can't get close to him because of his powers so let's just play his little game for now. But, keep an eye out for where his akuma could be." Answered Ladybug. They both put their weapons away for the moment and sat on the couch. Ladybug and Cat Noir stared down Dr. Brainwave who just evilly smiled back at them. But, then he finally spoke after a couple of seconds, "Ladies and gentlemen! You know my guests as Paris' resident superheroes! Ladybug and Cat Noir!" He said while looking into the camera. "Today we I will be analyzing their minds and subconscious in order to expose their true identities." Ladybug and Cat Noir both glared at him unfazed as if they were taking a vow of silence, but he continued, "Thanks to my genius level intellect and psychic superpowers I have managed to watch several hours of videos from the news and from this site called the Ladyblog in only a matter of seconds. Based on what I've watched I have properly analyzed you both and determined that you are both…" He paused dramatically before finishing, "…overcompensating." Both Ladybug and Cat Noir were caught off by this and were now wide eyed, as were Daphne and Niles and the rest of Paris.

After a few seconds which felt like an eternity, Dr. Brainwave realized what he said and clarified, "Uh, what I mean is that Ladybug, without your costume you are not as strong and independent as you claim to be." Ladybug responded with a confused look on her face that also had some denial on it as the doctor continued, "Cat Noir, you use your costume so you can act as a free spirit because you feel so restricted in your own life and aren't allowed to act like yourself." Instead of a confused look Cat Noir actually had a somber look on his face as if he agreed with the supervillain. Ladybug took note of this. Dr. Brainwave followed, "Based on your reactions I know for a fact that I am right! But, now what kind of people in society have self-esteem, behavioral, and independence problems?" He said while holding his chin as he already knew the answer, "That's right! Teenagers!" The two heroes' pupils shrunk in horror as Dr. Brainwave was getting dangerously close to finding out who they really were. "Oh, god! Does he know who I am? That sounds like me." Ladybug thought to herself. "Holy crap! Did he really figure out my identity? He just described me perfectly? Does he know I'm Adrien Agreste?" Cat Noir thought to himself. Just then Hawkmoth communicated with Dr. Brainwave and he was not very pleased, "Dr. Brainwave, I gave you these powers so you could defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir not so you could give them a public psychiatric appointment. Stop messing around and take their miraculouses! Now's your chance!" Dr. Brainwave remembered what he was doing in the first place and declared, "My producer, Hawkmoth has reminded me why you two are my guests today." That statement snapped Ladybug and Cat Noir out of their trance as they both stood up with their weapons ready to attack. But, Dr. Brainwave stretched out his hand held them both at their will against the couch they were sitting on. Dr. Brainwave seemed displeased, "Are you trying to leave so soon? I was going to reveal how you are both subconsciously in love with each other." The two could barely move, but just then Ladybug's earrings started beeping. Dr. Brainwave noticed, "Wait, I researched you enough to know this. You've used your lucky charm and so you're going to change back soon?" He smiled, "Then all of Paris will know who you truly are." However, Ladybug then looked at Cat Noir's hand to see that it was still on his baton and she got an idea, she nervously smiled and said, "Yeah, but if I turn back to my civilian form on my own then technically you wouldn't be the one who discover my identity." This perplexed the doc as he thought for a moment as he decided, "I agree with that statement. Very well, I will no longer delay the inevitable, Ladybug, I don't want to prolong your agony." He then devilishly smiled as he reached out his hand to grab her miraculous.

Ladybug gave Cat Noir a side glance and winked at him. He's been through this so many time to know what that meant, so he smiled back in response. They both knew what they were doing. Hawkmoth could hardly contain himself, "This is it! Ladybug's miraculous is within grasp!" But then his expression changed to shock as he realized, "Wait, this feels too easy." He rushed to warn Dr. Brainwave, "Dr. Brainwave, look out! It's a trap!" As soon as he finished his warning Cat Noir managed to use enough of his strength to extend his baton and strike Dr. Brainwave right in his large cranium. The blow to the head caused the supervillain to stumble and also released Ladybug and Cat Noir from his psychic grasp. They both readied themselves back into their battle positions. Ladybug looked at Cat Noir with a smile and said, "Great work, kitty." Cat Noir blushed, smiled and responded with "Thank you, m'lady." Dr. Brainwave recovered and angrily used his powers to lock the doors in the TV studio to ensure that nobody gets out. He then turned towards the two heroes and said, "There is no escape. You two are now trapped in here with me." Cat Noir waited forever for an opportunity like this as he responded with a badass line of his own, "We are not trapped in here with you, you are trapped in here with us!" The leather-cladded catboy could hardly contain his excitement.

Time was of the essence for Ladybug as her earrings continued to beep, she looked around the room and saw the ice pack she had on her side, Cat Noir's belt and Dr. Brainwave's forehead. Those three things gave her an idea. "Cat, I need your belt!" She ordered, Cat Noir gladly obliged, "Here you go, Ladybug." She leaned into him while taking the belt and whispered, "I need to wrap this around his forehead. But, we need to get his guard down first." Cat Noir responded with a simple and straightforward, "Got it." The two then rushed towards Dr. Brainwave and attacked. Cat Noir struck with a right roundhouse kick but the doctor blocked it by grabbing his foot before it made contact with his head. Ladybug tried a right punch but Dr. Brainwave blocked as well by using his bicep to catch her bicep. He used all his strength to lift Cat Noir up and slam him on the ground and he then grabbed the rest of Ladybug's arm and hip tossed her on to the ground in quick succession. Dr. Brainwave was unimpressed and stood there cracking his knuckles, "Pathetic. I can anticipate your every action and even if you can match my strength, you cannot match my intellect." He said while dramatically pointing. Even more beeping came from Ladybug's earrings, now she knew it already time to finish the fight. She came up with another cunning plan, "Cat Noir, I'm altering the plan, here take this!" She tossed him the ice pack and leapt towards Dr. Brainwave, but he saw it coming and held his hand out grabbing her by the throat. "I have you now, Ladybug." He sinisterly gloated as Ladybug struggled in his grasp. But, this was just an act as Ladybug planned for this to happen, she wrapped her legs around his muscular arm while Cat Noir jumped up from behind on Dr. Brainwave's back and placed the ice pack right on Dr. Brainwave's forehead. Ladybug whipped the belt around his head and Cat Noir clipped it together to lock the ice pack in place.

Because of the ice pack strapped to his head, Dr. Brainwave was experiencing a freezing headache unlike any other, "Auuuuugggghhhhh!" He screamed in pain, "Dr. Brainwave? More like Dr. Brainfreeze." Joked Cat Noir as he used his baton to keep the supervillain in place. "Keep him steady, Cat! I'll look in his suit for where his akuma could be hiding." Said Ladybug as she continued to hang off his arm. Dr. Brainwave continued to scream and grunt in pain as he couldn't control his psychic powers with his brain being stone cold. Ladybug continued to frisk the pockets in his jacket, "I got it!" She triumphantly declared as she pulled out Dr. Crane's akumatized book. "Cat Noir, it's your turn!" She said as she tossed the book towards him. Cat Noir got ready and then shouted, "Cataclysm!" As loud as he could. The book reached his right hand and disintegrated into pieces. Out from the rubble came a blackish butterfly, Ladybug got her yo-yo ready and said, "No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She spun her yo-yo around and caught the akuma. She then opened her yo-yo to reveal a white butterfly fly out, "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She then grabbed the ice pack and threw it up into the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" Out from the ice pack flew at least a million ladybugs which flew around all over Paris, reverted the Eiffel Tower back to its original form, fixed any other collateral damage done by Dr. Brainwave, and put everything else back to where it normally was. Finally, a dark purple dissolved from Dr. Brainwave revealing Dr. Frasier Crane. Frasier got up off the floor, looked around and asked, "What? Ladygirl and Catdude? What happened? Why are you here?" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir fisted each other's knuckles while saying "Pound it." Meanwhile, back at his observatory Hawkmoth was giving out about Dr. Brainwave's defeat, "Ladybug, Cat Noir, you may have been able to outsmart a super powered genius, but at the end of the day I still have all the power to beat you. Maybe not today, but maybe someday. I will never give up! To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield." He quietly said as his large window closed.

Cat Noir noticed his restored book on the ground and brought it over to him. Ladybug explained the situation, "You were akumatized by Hawkmoth, but Cat Noir and I managed to save you. Do you know what could have made you vulnerable to Hawkmoth?" Frasier thought for a moment and then remembered, "As I recall, I was getting interviewed right here in the studio when something happened." He continued to recall what else happened when he finally remembered the most important detail, "The interviewer went to go cover a different story. A story regarding you two. That's right, I remember why I was so angry. Ever since I returned to Paris nothing has gone my way. I've been haunted by lifelike nightmares, I couldn't visit any of the monuments, I've been overshadowed by superheroes, I get turned into a supervillain, modern day Parisians' sense of fashion is too colorfully over the top, and I'm pretty sure I'm being stalked by a man in a banana costume." Frasier sat down in a comfy chair in a sad state, "This whole trip has been a complete disaster." He said with a whimper. Ladybug and Cat Noir felt sorry for the poor man, "We're sorry this happened to you." They both said in a different way. Ladybug empathized with him saying, "I've had some bad days in my life, but imagine being an outsider and having this bad of a week in Paris. I wish we could find a way to make him feel better." Cat Noir made a suggestion, "M'lady, take a look at this book, "_Your Greatest Enemy Is You_ by Dr. Frasier Crane" he appears to be some sort of psychiatrist." Ladybug took a look at his book and said, "So he helps improve people's lives?" That gave Ladybug an idea, "Dr. Crane, I know a way you can share your findings and help others who need it in Paris." Frasier looked up with a skeptical look and asked, "What do you mean?" Ladybug explained, "There are dozens of people in Paris who have been akumatized like you and they could use your expert psychiatric advice in order to help them so they can better control their emotions." This intrigued Frasier as Cat Noir added, "Yeah she's right. You can also help the citizens of Paris so that nobody will ever have to become a victim of Hawkmoth ever again." Frasier thought about this for a moment and responded, "I think you two may have a point. Maybe instead of using my celebrity status to share my findings on television I can sit down and talk face to face in a more personal manner while hearing about their own experiences so I can better relate to them. Perhaps I'll extend my stay in Paris for a bit longer."

Niles and Daphne were still watching the live feed at home, they saw the entire fight including the aftermath and conversation. Niles commented, "Well, I'm glad Frasier is back to normal. I'll be sure to call him and ask him about his experience like I always do." Daphne seemed very happy saying, "That was awesome, amazing, and so exciting!" Back on television Ladybug's earrings were down to its final spot. Before she left she said, "I got to go. Goodbye, my kitty." Cat Noir said in a happily, love struck voice, "I love it when she calls me that." Frasier watched on and gave the humorous smirk. Niles and Daphne also took notice with Niles saying, "Those two were made for each other." Daphne agreed saying, "Heh, right?" The two went back under their covers and went back to sleep. 

**Chapter 7: Akumatized Anonymous**

A few days after being healed form akumization, Dr. Frasier Crane has finished setting up a circle of chairs in a room at the Paris Community Center. The room he was in had a sign by the entrance labeled "Akumatized Anonymous." Within an hour a group of people entered the room and sat down on the chairs. Frasier welcomed everyone who arrived and when it was time he introduced himself, "Good evening, everybody. I am Dr. Frasier Crane." He paused as he looked around the room then continued, "I see a lot of faces here today. I know that for some its public knowledge on which supervillains have their identity known. But, since we are all here together and we have all been akumatized there is to be no judgement in this very room. We can share whatever feelings we have regarding what happened and how we can help one another in these troubled times. Now let's begin." Everyone in the circle introduced themselves, what their supervillain names were, and why they were akumatized. A thin man with suit, bow tie, and wearing a fedora introduced himself, "My name is Xavier and I've been akumatized over twenty times now. When it happens I'm known as Mr. Pigeon and I take control over pigeons all over Paris. I just get so mad and sad when my darling feathered friends get mistreated." Frasier thought for a moment on what to say then spoke, "Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way. It may be a bad thing that you got akumatized so many times but, the fact remains that Ladybug and Cat Noir rescue you every time. You could be viewed as good practice for them and other citizens for when it comes to dealing with supervillains. Also, if you didn't care so much about your pigeons then you wouldn't get akumatized in the first place, so that means you love them like their members of your family." Xavier thought for a moment and said, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I can be a good jobber for Ladybug and Cat Noir. Also, if my precious pigeons are like my family then that means I can view them differently when it comes to controlling my emotions." Frasier casually nodded in agreement.

The process continued with everyone going through their stories and getting advice from each other. There were stories from weather controllers to mimes with invisible weapons. Near the end a nice Jewish boy with red hair named Nathaniel asked Frasier a curious question, "Dr. Crane, what's your akumatization story?" Frasier thought for a moment and answered, "Well, Nathaniel, I'd love to tell you my story, but the facilitator of a support group isn't normally supposed to share their story and make the meeting all about themselves. It's considered very self-centered and a dick move." The support group rabbled in some encouragement because they really wanted to hear his story. Frasier decided, "Oh, all right if you all want to hear my story then I suppose I can share it with you." Frasier relaxed, stretched, and got comfortable in his chair then told his story, "Well, my return to Paris unfortunately did not turn out the way I'd hope it would. I was so irritated that Ladybug and Cat Noir took attention away from what would have been my single glorious moment that I fell victim to Hawkmoth. Sometime after I was saved by the two heroes I watched the videos of me, as Dr. Brainwave, online and I saw what was basically me on steroids with psychic powers like Mewtwo. My intelligence, ego, and all of my worst traits were escalated up to eleven. That made me realize that looking at yourself when you're akumatized can be used as an example on how not to act. Well, that's just my opinion on the matter." Dr. Crane and his support group continued to have discussions and help each other in these hard times. Frasier may not have had the return to Paris that he had wanted, but in the end he unknowingly had an adventure that exceeded in super expectations. Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Dr. Frasier Crane has returned.

Goodnight, Paris!


End file.
